


A basket full of love

by backtothefuture



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bipolar Disorder, Eliott has a brother, Eliott helping Lucas out, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hilarious, House Party, Humor, Laundrette, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Siblings, Talking and stargazing, before the boyfriend, eliott has no clue how social media works, rooftop, washing machines are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Lucas hates to do his laundry but sometimes even he must do it. Unfortunately, he has to go to a local laundrette. But there, he meets a tall weirdo and maybe doing your laundry isn't that bad at all.





	1. laundry love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this weird piece of different first meeting au. And I just know Laundrettes from the TV so maybe I am not an expert on this field. As always I am not an native speaker there will be mistakes.

Lucas had trouble finding every piece of dirty clothing in his room. With his basket in his arms, he kneeled to look under his bed. Between some pencils, some papers and lots of dust he succesfully found his hedgehog sweater. He put it on top of the little mountain of clothing in his basket. Struggling a bit he may had to agree that waiting to wash your dirty clothing last minute was not a good idea. He kicked his door open and emerged out of his stuffy room. 

The washing machine was in the basement and Lucas already feared going downstairs. Not only the light was broken most of the time but someone had put a mannequin in the corridor. And each time Lucas would go downstairs what didn't happen often he always got a heart attack. Last time Mika had accompanied him and since then he mocked him constantly about it. So he hoped he wouldn't run into him today. 

But sadly Mika was watching TV in the living room. He heard him shouting at it. “ Are you stupid. He loves you. Stop fucking things up.” Oh god. One of his soap operas. Maybe if he was quiet enough he would manage to sneak away. “Lucas!” Somewhere behind him, he heard Manon and then he saw her with her own pile of clothing in her hand. “I am so sorry. Lucas but could you please wash my cloth too. I am in such a hurry and tomorrow I have to meet up with someone for college counseling.” She explained. And Lucas let out a breath but he agreed. “Yeah, Manon put it in one more can't hurt.” “You're sure about that?” Both of them turned around looking at Mika. “You managed to get yourself away from the screen?” Lucas said sarcastically. 

Mika crossed his arms before his chest leaning against the doorframe. “Oh poor little Lucas. You need a relationship asap or one time you'll end us all with your emo mood. But I actually wanted to let you know that the washing machines in the cellar aren't working.”

“What really?” Manon asked and Lucas groaned in frustration.

Sometimes he really hated to live in an Apartment building. “There's a laundrette down the street.” Mika said as he saw Lucas’ face. “No need to wear your dirty clothes any longer.” Rolling his eyes Lucas made his way to the door. “Should I come with you?” Manon asked while walking beside him. 

Her face screamed “I have no time” but Lucas really appreciated her suggestion. “No I'll manage it somehow,” he answered. 

+++

In fact, he was struggling to manage it. All of the washing machines in his height were currently working. 

And the only stool had been inhibited by a small girl. 

So he put the basket on the ground. Maybe he should wait. It wasn't that bad in here. “Alors on danse” was playing in the Background and the atmosphere was quite chilly. But he had to do tons of homework and to meet up with Daphné and the others to talk about the common room. 

So he reached up and tried to open one of the doors. He succeeded to do so. Nevertheless, he was struggling to put his clothes into it. He nearly became a cramp as he stood on his tiptoes.

“Do you need my help?” A voice asked. And as he turned around to see who had spoken to him he lost his balance. Unfortunately, the only thing to stop him from meeting the ground was the fluffy chest of some dude. 

“Woah, don't fall for me immediately.” The voice mocked up and Lucas looked up. He was met with a pair of shimmering eyes and a grin so wide it nearly reached his ears. Feeling kind of caught Lucas took a step back.

“Nno, I am, you are, I, I am, I have to … goooo.” Lucas stuttered confused by the boy’s stare at him. The last word hung in the air like an uncertain request. “You’re sure you want to go? I mean I can help you if you like. The laundry won’t get cleaned itself you know.” The boy smiled and then he held his hand to him. “I am Eliott. By the way.” Trying to gulp his bundle of nerves down he took the hand and shook it. “Lucas.” “So Lucas I think we should do as I call it the two dudes' washing laundry method which acquires you to hold the basket as long as you can while I am putting the laundry in this naughty thing here.” Saying it he playfully hit the machine. 

“And no worries I washed my hands. Pinky promise” Eliott and even though Lucas just met him right now he would trust him with his entire life, so he agreed and gave him his promise. Lucas was holding the basket with all the strength he could muster which was actually quite a lot. 

Manon had not spared with the spinach, no actually he did do a lot of sport. So he thought as the guy Eliott grabbed his clothes and put it into the washing machine. 

Til he caught something which made Lucas blush slightly. “So what are we gonna do about it?” Eliott asked confused holding the bra as any man would do on its straps. “Just put it in.” Lucas shrugged feeling a little embarrassed but he was glad Eliott didn’t comment on it further. “Are you insane?” Eliott hissed looking around like some cop would spring out arresting him for some shit. “We can’t just put it in. Last time a dude tried the owner nearly screamed his head off. The machines get killed because of them.” He had stepped closer to Lucas during his speech nearly whispering into his ear. “And then she kills you.” Eliott’s warm breath hit his neck and Lucas shivered despite the death threat. “So what do we do?” Lucas also spoke quietly. 

They looked at each other. Feeling lost. “Next time you bring your girlfriend along then she has to deal with this nuclear threat.” Eliott commented and if Lucas was not so lost into this boy’s whole appearance he would have been sneaky about the slight jealous undertone. 

But his stuttered self appeared ready to perform again after the awkward premier before. “That, that is my flatmate’s one. She as asked me to help her out.” He managed to blurt out avoiding Eliott’s glance. “Oh, in that case, I am welcoming you in the League of Gentlemen lead by me. My brother wanted to join but he broke up with his girlfriend via sms so I kicked him out.” Eliott babbled and smiled at him widely. 

Then he looked around. The small girl was still occupied with starring into the washing machine like it would open and let her into another universe.

An elderly woman talked with a man in the corner and at the counter, a man was ordering some papers. “She’s not here.” “Who?” Watching out Eliott didn’t look at him. “Madame Choupin.” He spoke her name as it was the equivalent of Satan. Just then a middle-aged woman came into the laundrette and Eliott nearly got an heartattack hiding behind Lucas who was still holding the basket. 

Although hiding behind Lucas was completly idiotic cause he was a head shorter than him. “Are you okay?” Lucas asked nevertheless he kind of enjoyed Eliott clinging at his back. 

“Yeah, sure she just hates me cause last time I had millions of handkerchiefs in my jeans and I spilled everything on the floor.” Eliott explained. “Okay what are we gonna do?” Lucas asked and he put the basket on the ground. Turning around to Eliott he put his hands into his hips. “We are asking this woman right now.” He declared. “Wait, Lucas I think my laundry will be ready in a minute.” Eliott said attempting to go. But when he caught Lucas’ stare he came back defeated. “Okay but if she kills me you’re explaining it to my mum and dad.” He muttered. 

Together they went to the corner where the woman was clicking something in a super old nineties computer. Pushing Eliott with his elbow he hoped he would speak to her but Eliott just pushed back. Rolling his eyes Lucas coughed and the woman looked at him. “How can I help you?” she asked smiling until she saw Eliott. 

Then her eyes narrowed but she kept a nice face as she looked at Lucas. Who until now hadn't really considered what to say. And it showed. “Ah, we need help cause there is this thing.” “Thing?" "You know this thing.” He tried to gesture with his hands but Eliott took it, placing it on the counter. The woman just looked at them like they were Siamese twins. “You mean this bags for bras, don’t you?” she asked her tone kind of reserved. Lucas nodded. “Yes exactly!” he said and the woman gave him one. 

While she also gave Eliott an evil glance but thankfully didn’t say anything. They finished their laundry well Lucas’ laundry and as they waited for it to dry in the dryer they went get some ice creams sitting on hard plastic chairs chatting with each other. 

“So you’re living with your roommates.” Eliott smiled at him. Lucas nodded eating a spoon of his delicious chocolate ice cream. “Well, I bet you have no idea how the dishwasher works am I right?” He teased him nudging his shoulder. Blushing a bit Lucas didn’t deny it. “I am good with technology that’s why they’re keeping me.” He said. “Oh, you’re a little nerd then. But you’re a cute nerd.” Eliott looked at him smiling kindly at him. “You wanna go on a date?” He asked furthermore, waiting for Lucas’ answer. Looking at him Lucas felt a warm blush spread on his face as he said: “Isn’t this a date?” Eliott laughed. 

Back in the apartment:  
“Ah Lucas you’re home. Didn’t get drowned in one of the machines?” Mika teased as he let him in. And Manon appeared from the kitchen thanking him. But Lucas didn’t hear them in his hand he held a note with some numbers written on it. Both Manon and Mika looked at each other. “We will never understand the mystery that is Lucas.” Mika announced walking to the living room to yell at the TV some more.


	2. call me maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has gotten Eliott's number. Unfortunately, an accident causes the loss of the number. Due to that, his friends start an investigation and Lucas stalks the internet looking for Eliott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to do more chapters but I love to write about the boys' squad, Lucas and Eliott. And I added a sibling to Eliott, cause I miss family interaction in the series (just my opinion).  
> I am not a native speaker. So be warned.

"Have you tried Grindr?" Lucas looked up from his lunch to his soon to be exfriend Basile who sat across him at the table in school. Although Yann tried not to be too interested he also gave them a side glance while Arthur next to Lucas made a shocked sound. "Have you?" He breathed out. The chicken breast on his plate was totally forgotten. 

"No I haven't," Lucas answered his curious friends and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Since he came out to them a while ago they seemed to think he needed a boyfriend. 

And they had upgraded themselves to his personal dating crew. "Why not? I mean it's a good way to meet other people." Basile asked with a full mouth, so it sounded a lot like rubbish but Lucas understood him anyway. "I don't know. I don't feel like it." "Our Lucas is old school." Yann smiled and hoped to stop Basile from making Lucas uncomfortable. 

Sadly no one could stop him. "I use it." He said. "You don't" Arthur doubted. "Yeah, and one dude even helped me with my math homework." "But you're not even gay." Basile shrugged picking up some broccoli. While Arthur still looked like Basile was the dumbest idiot on the whole planet. 

And Lucas just wanted his friends to shut up. He still didn't like to talk about it. Currently with the homework and the renovating of the common room he hadn't had time to think about a relationship. Although, Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Eliott. 

He had his note still in his jacket. A reminder of the strange but nice encounter in the laundrette. Lucas couldn't forget Eliott's smile, his playful manner and his unreasonable fear of the owner. 

He didn't know that he liked dorky boys, on the other hand, Eliott had branded himself into Lucas' mind. While his friends were currently talking about Basile's inability to cook. "I swear I let it bake in the oven for about twenty minutes but the insides were still cold like I fished them myself out of the ocean!" He explained his failed attempt to make fish sticks. Since his parents were out of town to visit his grandparents he had to live on his own. 

Lucas couldn't really relate to him cause yes he didn't live with his parents but Manon made great dinner even though Mika couldn't stop mocking him constantly it was better than being at home. 

So he backed out a bit taking his phone out of his jacket. Unfortunately, the note with Eliott's number on it came with like a blind passenger and landed on the table. 

Actually, it made its way to be an extra topping on his chocolate pudding. "Putain!", he shouted fear rising in his throat that the numbers could be unreadable now. Immediately, he was taking it out of the pudding, the corners were smeared with the brown slime and he smashed it on the table not caring about his friends request to explain what he was doing.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" They demanded in unison looking at him curiously. While Lucas was occupied to examine the paper. Groaning in frustration he had to come to the conclusion that the last two numbers on the paper vanished. Why did Eliott have to use a filler again? "No, no, no", he nearly fainted as it hit him hard like a stick a pinata. Eliott would think Lucas didn't like him. Honesty, what would you think if you didn't receive anything from the one you expected to be sending you heart emojis? 

"Lucas breath and talk to us! Why are you hyperventilating because of a piece of paper? If it was the ring of rings I would understand but..." Basile started but he was cut off by Yann, who glared at him. "Grindrboy shut up, okay Lucas will explain it, won't you?" Lucas looked at Yann his head spinning a bit. "Yeah, ah,..." he brushed his hand through his hair. 

Feeling a bit nervous to tell his friends but their kind and curious faces made him open up. "It was a number of a boy I got the other day..." he muttered but his friends understood him either way. While Yann gave Arthur a high five Basile let out a high pitched shriek causing many heads to turn towards them. "He's okay, just happy for his friend." Arthur explained and the heads turned back to their tables. 

"So what's his name?" "How does he look like?" "Does he like Star Wars?" "Is he understood with us stealing you every Thursday for a football game?" 

Their questions bombarded Lucas making him feel like he was in an interrogation. "His name is Eliott, but guys, the problem is the number on the sheet is not complete." He tried to slow their euphoria down. It was kind of funny, (okay not really)to watch their smiles turned upside down immediately. "Show me the sheet." Yann demanded and Lucas gave it to him. "You're right the last two numbers are gone. Maybe you should phone the possibilities through and you got it." He suggested. 

Lucas made a defeated sound. In the end, he knew he had to try for it. But he hated to do phone calls. He, always kind of shut the phoner off because he thought they were at the end to the conversation. Really awkward. Just before their lunch break ended he excused himself to the bathroom his friends as always wished him good luck. 

 

While Lucas was gone Yann, Basile and Arthur went into a huddle. "Okay guys operation: finding out who that guy is, starts right now." Yann started. "We have one information, the boy's name is Eliott and later Basile you will ask Lucas for a personal description. Cause let's face the possibility to find out the guy's number by accident is like winning the lottery."  
The gang agreed and went to work.  
######################

 

Lucas had spent the entire Thursday searching social media for anyone named Eliott, unfortunately, he hadn't found him. Although he accidentally followed someone named Eliott it turned out it had been a guy from Italy so no way in hell this could be his Eliott. 

Nobody sane would hang around a Parisian laundrette while living in Rome. But the guy made nice photos of the place so he didn't unfollow. Currently, Lucas was walking to school Basile by his side, who still tried to sketch Eliott, not really successful in the whole progress. "You know I still don't know how to draw these eyes that could melt any ice queen in a second. And could you possibly explain what you mean with a smile so bright the stars are nothing compared to it." 

Lucas gave him a look and Basile was a little taken back. "Wait, Lucas, I just want to help you on that." He explained while Lucas made his way to the common room. On the door was a note: no entry private session. Hoping that meant not getting it on the mattress he entered the room. Basile running after him. 

"So right now we have this kind of information." Arthur stood there holding a stick in his hand and pointing towards the flipchart. While Manon, Daphné, Imane, Alex, Emma, and Yann were listening. Apparently, he hadn't heard Lucas and Basile's entry. 

On the flipchart were scribbled some bullet points. First one was Name: Eliott ?. Second Description in progress, but really handsome, tall and looks like a model. The third point: has a brother, Fourth point: washes his clothes in a laundrette (who does that?) 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lucas nearly screamed. All of them turned around looking at him kind of apologetically. While Arthur let out a short screech being startled by Lucas. "Oh hey Lucas, fancy seeing you." he said. Not at all worried about the current situation. Lucas, on the other hand, was furious, he hadn't told his friends about Eliott for them to make such a big drama about it. "Why are you having a meeting about Eliott?" He asked also a bit annoyed that he hadn't made any progress in finding out a way to reach him. 

"Well, we thought since two days past without any results we had to upgrade, which means getting staff to help us."

Getting called Stuff Imane let out a defending. "Hey!" But Arthur ignored her. "Lucas we just try to help no worries," Alex said while Daphné nodded enthusiastically. "Poor boy's probably crying his eyes out, listening to 'Call me maybe'."  
Frustrated Lucas shook his head his friends were unbelievable. "Just don't start getting the press involved okay?" He said making his way out of this mess. "We would never." Arthur said laughing nervously, hurrying to whisper to Daphné: "Cancel the interview." 

#########  
Same day in the afternoon

 

Eliott had been sulking for twenty minutes now and both his mother and brother looked at him worryingly. "You sure won't no ice cream?" she asked giving Simon a bowl. "El, I know you're not the best at this but you must wait. The ball is in his field now. There's nothing you can do." Simon advised him of course through some football reference. 

Pushing his phone aside Eliott looked at his brother who was eating like he had been imprisoned for ten years. "I am not like you, I am bad at waiting." He said in defense. To that Simon pointed at him with his spoon. "Fist of all I let the ladies wait and second don't be such a drama queen." 

"Yeah, and you're truly an inspiration to us all." Eliott rolled his eyes. His younger brother was literally no help as always. "Honey, you'll figure it out." Smiling at him his mother ruffled through his hair. "But don't forget to focus on your application for the university." 

She added emitting groans from both Simon and Eliott. "Mum, don't turn everything in school business, just because you're a teacher yourself." Simon declined. "And Eliott and I already got it covered, as school dropouts, we're planning on getting famous cartoon artist just like Goscinny."  
"Never heard of this plan bro." 

"Well, I just made this up." Simon grinned, putting his bowl into the sink. "But right now I need to get to the skate park. If you want you can come with me." 

He offered, but Eliott shook his head. "No thanks, I'll have to work on my essay." 

His brother nodded, walking out of the kitchen. Taking his jacket from the coat rack Simon answered a phone call. "Yeah, Yann I get there in time. Lucas isn't coming? Okay, all right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. quarter past midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott is miserable.  
> And Lucas is both heart and money broken.  
> While Imane doesn't see the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have done it on the first of april but I hadn't time. Anyway I happy to see that many people actually like the sequel. Thank you very much for your comments and for reading this story in the first place.

The evening came earlier than Lucas wanted. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. As he locked the door to his flat, he heard his flatmates discussing in the living room. "He has to pay his rent.“ Mika’s voice was soft but determined. "Well, his father doesn’t respond to his calls.“ Manon answered. 

And yeah that was true. Since his coming out his father had ignored him and hadn’t given him the money for his living. Just because of his mother he got a bit. But she had gotten worse and she had practically no influence on her husband’s decisions.

In conclusion, Lucas was broke. He had hoped his flatmates wouldn’t realize it too soon. When he stepped into the living room they immediately stopped talking looking at him. "Hi“ he greeted them. 

They greeted him back and Mika started reading the tv journal as if it was an exciting novel. "You hungry Lucas?“ she asked watching him kindly while he placed his backpack into the nearest corner. "Yeah.“ He said smiling at her, although his throat felt dry and he was nearly on the verge of tears. 

In the kitchen he looked at his phone, a snap from Yann skating with this new kid Simon or something. Actually, he had wanted to skate with his best friend but he had classes when Yann hadn't, so no option here. He wasn't jealous of Simon although it seemed like Yann spend more time with him now that they had chosen different majors. Just in history, they all sat together. Okay, not Basile and Arthur cause they had art class. Tired he laid his phone next to him. "Manon, I will pay the rent, don't worry." He said out of the blue. With a pan in her hand, she turned to him. "Lucas I know, you don't have to explain. I know it isn't your fault." She put the pancakes on a plate and pushed it towards him.

"If you want to talk I am here." Lucas nodded and started eating. Maybe he could talk later. About this family, his desire for this boy he had met once and the possibility of never seeing him again. 

Eliott didn't sleep that night. His mind always had been drifting to the boy with these intense blue eyes. The last days he had hoped to receive a message from him. When nothing came he worried himself sick thinking he had given Lucas a wrong number. Now in the dead of night, he got out of his bed, listening to his brother's screaming about his videogame "Run left. No left! Are you stupid? I said left! Not right, you idiot!" The clock on his nightstand showed quarter past midnight. Simon would get into trouble with their mother again. The stairs up to the rooftop screeched a bit but Eliott didn't worried about that. 

The night sky above him didn't hold many stars but Eliott imagined Lucas also looking up maybe thinking about him too. He took his notepad and drew a sketch. The flicker of a lantern guiding his eyes through the night. 

 

At six o'clock he went back to bed. His phone by his side. 

____________

 

Friday some minutes after four o’clock

Lucas just wanted biology to be easier or the day to end faster. His mood had gone from sad to anger mostly towards himself. But that didn't mean his friends were unharmed. He snapped at them and was impatient. Most of the time they ignored him. 

They knew he was going through a bad time not being able to phone Eliott and with his dad being a total idiot. So while Lucas was leaving Biology he bumped into someone. 

For a second he thought it might be Eliott, the someone being as tall as him and smelling a bit like Eliott not quite much but still. Sadly it turned out to be Simon, Yann's partner in history. “Ah, boy didn't take you for the bold type.” The blond haired boy commented grinning at him. Stepping back Lucas rolled his eyes. 

He didn't mind Simon but he just wanted to go. Imane beside him greeted Simon friendly:” Hey Simon! How is it going? I heard El is going to university this year.” To that Simon nodded. “Yes, he's preparing some stuff for that. But he's currently a bit heartbroken so he mostly whines and stays at home. And he’s thinking about doing a gap year like Sofiane.,” “Mhm, difficult decision.” Lucas had literally no idea about whom they were talking about. And so he started to walk away till Simon stopped him.” Lucas dude. I wanted to ask you if you want to come to mine tomorrow to do the history project. Yann's coming too.”

Although he didn't really want to come he agreed. As he walked with Imane to the common room she told him that they (Simon and her) knew each other because Simon’s brother was friends with Imane’s close friend Sofiane. So everyone knows everyone but Eliott’s still gone? That seemed unfair. 

_____________________________________________________________

Also the same Friday, but the time’s six o’clock

Eliott was helping his mother with lunch as they both heard Simon’s appearing. “Hey, guys I am back.” He screamed walking into the kitchen. Looking horrified he said: “If Eliott’s doing dinner I am out.” 

His mother shook her head in disbelief and continued to stir the soup. While Eliott took the knife he had used while chopping the potatoes. “I am armed.” He warned but putting the knife in the sink anyway. 

Then he sat back his phone on the kitchen table. Simon, on the other hand, was begging his mum for something. Interested in his brother’s life he turned his head towards his brother who was on his knees and his mum who ignored him. “Mum please let me have this party. I swear it’ll not escalate.” “You told me you would do a project with your friends tomorrow.” His mother said finally looking at her son. “Well yes, they’ll come. And later I am going to give a party.” He explained. “Simon, I told you before and I am telling you now. There will be no party in this house. Your friends are allowed although your father and I are gone to visit your aunt. But just because Eliott is there to guard you.” She said her voice strict while she looked at him. 

Simon was still not giving up. “If Eliott’s guarding us, then he can also watch the party.” Considering this his mum stopped her stirring and looked at her oldest kid. “You okay with that Eli? I know you’re busy because of your application.” She asked but Eliott just shrugged. “I am okay.” he said and promptly got a hug by his brother. 

“Man you’re the best. I love you and next time you are allowed to get my bike locker.” He hugged Simon back. 

“It’s okay maybe I get distracted from my own problems.” Sitting with his brother at the kitchen table Simon responded: “Oh Eli, I am sure you’ll find this guy. If not maybe you’ll meet someone at the party.” Raising his eyebrow Eliott doubted: “ A high school party with sixteen-year-olds? No, I doubt that.” 

“Just because you’re two years older doesn’t mean you’re cooler.” Simon crossed his arms before his chest. “Anyway. I think some guy hates me.” He looked miserable as if it really hurt him. “Why do you think that?” “Well, he always looks like I eat the last chocolate bars in the cafeteria.” 

From the counter his mum said. “But you do eat a lot of them.” “Sorry mum that I am growing up.” Simon retorted. While Eliott laughed.

“Is it one of the boys that’s coming over?” He asked. 

“Yes maybe you met him then you can tell me why he hates me.” Simon answered. “I may not be there.” As Eliott caught his mum’s worried face he said: “I am back at seven o’clock, not even Simon could throw a party at seven. No worries.” 

“Well, boys if you’re finished with today’s coffee table gossip you can help set the table. Your father will be coming in a few minutes.” Their mum commanded. And the two of them did as they were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real Imane would have known that Lucas' Eliott is also Simon's brother but right now I am ignoring this.  
> Maybe she'll get it somehow.  
> (And even though Bastille is betraying us all with their third album, I recommend 'Quarter past midnight' to you all.)


	4. sleep and surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann, Lucas and Simon are doing history.  
> While Eliott's walking through the city.  
> A party starts and Lucas is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> I hope you are all well today. :)

After English class Yann and Lucas were waiting for Simon. Sitting on the bench at the middle of the schoolyard they talked a bit about school and Arthur’s latest obsession: a Norwegian Tv Show.

“I think it is called skim or something like that.” Yann guessed while laying on the bench on his back. “What should that mean? And how does he understand them anyway?” Lucas shook his head, playing a game on his phone. “Subtitles mec, subtitles.” , Yann said getting up to look what Lucas was playing. “Candy Crush? Are you for real?” Without commenting Lucas continued playing. “Anyway. Are you okay? You seem tense even with all this Eliott stuff on your mind.” Yann sounded really concerned. 

So Lucas stopped playing and put the phone in his back. Fidging with his hands he didn’t know whether he should tell his friend about his financial problems. “I … don’t know how to say it. You know my d-” he was cut off midsentence because of Simon who was rolling down the court on his skateboard. 

“Tell me later, mec. You know I am there for you.” Yann whispered to him before Simon clapped his back. “Yann and Luci thanks for waiting.” he smiled brightly at them, taking the board under this arm. “Lucas”, Lucas commented. “Whatever.”, Simon said but his smile fell a bit. 

+++

The house had a garden that was the first thing that Lucas recognized. And a rooftop terrace. So Simon’s family was rich. Nice a spoiled kid.

Simon unlocked the door, leading them into the corridor. Where they met Simon’s parents. A small woman with equal blond curly hair and a tall man with a slender figure and an English mustache. “Mum, Dad that are my school mates. Yann and Lucas.” Simon introduced them. “Oh, such fine young men.” Simon’s mum said smiling at them while his father muttered: “Lucas...I swear your brother had also mentioned that name.”

“Hush, George, stop muttering nonsense. We’re late. And leftovers are in the oven. Your brother will be there at seven.” Simon’s mother said as they left. 

With his hands in his jeans pocket, Simon half smiled at him. “Parents. What can I say. So you’re all hungry?” Lucas couldn’t deny that he was nearly at the verge of starving to death. And Yann also agreed.

*

His painting supplies in his backpack Eliott wandered through Paris. The sun on his skin warmed his whole body. The summer was really about to begin. A little bit melancholic he thought about college. He didn’t really know if he should study in Paris. Sure his parents would be glad if the would attend a Parisian College. 

They didn’t show it but he knew they were worried about him because of his disorder. Nevertheless, they trusted him with nearly everything. Trying to get his mind off Eliott took place on a bench near the Seine taking this sketchbook out. Turning the pages sketched with dozens of little hedgehogs he started a new page. With determination, he drew the boy who had rejected him out of his memory onto the page. 

*

“I think history just killed me.” Yann sighed dramatically. 

They were all sitting in Simon’s room on the floor. Many books were opened and a Laptop was running. Lucas nodded laying on the carpet his face smashed into the wools.

Just Simon was typing the third monster energy drink next to him. He had let them swear to never mention it to his brother or his parents. Apparently drinking energy drinks was an absolute no go.

But it kept Simon going. “Man Alexander the Great just died of fever. That’s fucked up.” He muttered sipping some of the power juice. 

“Anyway it’s actually sad we didn’t get Napoleon. Lucas could have played him even.” Taking his face out of the carpet Lucas protested. “I am not that small!” Simon just chuckled. “Next to my brother you’re little.” “Maybe your brother is just a giant and you’re a dick.” Lucas was a little sensitive on that topic. 

Yann rubbed his face. “Guys we have to finish this.” Just as the bell rang. “Oh man, he did forget his key. This idiot.” Simon muttered as he stood up. “Eli I swear to god next time I will let you stay outside.” 

They heard two people talking downstairs and after a few minutes, Simon appeared again. “Yeah, he’s back. But he’s not in a good mood. So I better hide this.” 

He said and he took the cans from the floor throwing them in the trash. “I hope he’ll be better when the party’s about to start.” “What party?” Lucas asked looking from Yann to Simon. Who happily exclaimed: “I am throwing one.” 

And promptly Lucas’ mood switched to annoyance. “Really?” His tone making it clear that he was not amused. “It’ll cheer you up.”, Yann announced rubbing his back to comfort him. Simon nodded in agreement. “Arthur and Basile are coming too.” Like the presence of his friends would automatically lighten his mood.

+++++++++

Eliott had slept after he came home. 

Since he had spent the latest night on the rooftop he really needed a nap. Then his brother had knocked on his door, coming in without him agreeing. “Eliott you’re asleep? I thought you’ll be our guardian. Not that I need one. So if you want you can just continue your slumber.” He babbled throwing himself on Eliott’s bed. Okay actually he jumped on his legs. “Ah man, you are eating too many chocolate bars indeed. Get away from my legs!” He demanded, pushing his younger brother on the floor.  
“You’re as mean as Lucas. He just called me a dick.” Simon whined hugging Eliott’s plush raccoon close to his chest. As he caught his brother’s glance he added annoyed. “Not your Lucas. Okay? My classmate the one who hates me.”

“I am sure he had his reason.”

“No.” Simon disagreed but had to surrender anyway. “Okay, I practically called him a dwarf.” Looking at his open door Eliott asked: “Where are they by the way?” Following his gaze, Simon answered: “Yann is calling some friends he wants to invite and Lucas… Well, I think he went to the bathroom.” Cocking his eyebrows at his brother he added: “He’s available by the way. So if you happen to drop by I may be so kind and introduce you.” As Eliott stood up his back cracked a bit and he felt dizzy. “You know I stop relying on you on the day you broke up with Hanna via SMS. And you’re a terrible wingman by the way.” “I am not staying where I get disrespected all the time.” “Oh, you’re moving out?” Simon faked a smile. “Very funny. No, I get the booze. Maybe if I am drowning in alcohol I forget that my own brother is a constant pain in the ass.” “Don’t let things escalate.”, Eliott warned him before Simon left. “Yeah, big bro. I am respecting my limits.” Simon said leaving his brother’s room. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The first guests appeared shortly after eight o’clock. In preparation, Simon had locked his parent’s room and the rooms upstairs. Then he had placed some snacks and alcohol on the desk. Placing the stereo system took some time but Yann and Lucas had helped. 

Thankfully because Eliott had refused to come out of his room. Sometimes he wasn’t very social, his brother. As he walked downstairs to greet the first guests he heard him listening to ‘Walking on cars’. Fortunately, his dubstep phase had died down. It turned out the guests were Basile, Arthur, Imane, Emma, Daphné, Alex, the other Alex, and her boyfriend. “Hey, guys. Come in.” He didn’t know them that good, but that's what this party was there for. 

After the transfer from his old school, he needed to catch up on his social life. When they saw Yann and Lucas, Basile and Arthur screeched and they threw each other into a hug. “They’re worse than us.”, Emma commented. While the other girls nodded. Shortly after them, more guests were arriving. Floating through the door. 

Some people were chatting. The music was still quiet enough to hold a conversation. And even though Simon had promised his brother to keep it low he was wasted at twelve o’clock. 

He was currently talking to Basile, Lucas, and Alex on the couch. “You know when my brother told my dad he was pansexual. My dad was like you’re a pan? I thought you were a boy.” Then he laughed at his own story. “I don’t think you should tell everyone he’s pan.” Alex said. But Simon waved with his hand in an 'It's no big deal' kind of manner. “No, it’s okay. I am actually trying to set him up with Lucas.” Confused Lucas looked at him. “Don’t look so surprised. Eli is fucking beautiful and a nice human being although he said I am getting fat.” Simon snapped. His mind clouded by alcohol. “So I thought since he needs to get over this silly crush of him, I decided to set him up with my lovely history partner.” He winked at Lucas. But the latter just gave him an evil glance. “I think Lulu is not okay with your idea.”, Basile commented. 

Wanting to get away from these strange people Lucas stood up. “Don’t go Lulu, I swear he’ll not set you up on my watch.”, Basile begged but Lucas ignored him walking through the crowd of people. On his way, he saw Yann showing people to open a bottle of beer with his keys and Arthur how he nearly cut his wrist while doing so. Emma and Imane were talking about Sofiane a guy two years older than them. In the corridor which separated the living room and the kitchen, was also a small wooden staircase leading upstairs. On the verge of the stairs, he looked up to the dark first floor. Curious what he would see there, he climbed up. 

On the first floor, he could barely hear the music. The quietness letting Lucas calm down. He just needed to rest. Then a door opened frightened Lucas hid behind a plant. Because of the darkness, he could only see the silhouette of the person. But it was clearly a guy. His broad and tall figure leading to the conclusion. He heard the guy letting out a yawn. This must be Eli, Simon’s brother. 

The guy crossed the floor and disappeared through a second door. Lucas let out a sigh of relief. Being caught staring was not one of Lucas’ goals in life. Considering to leave and join the others he caught the melody coming from the door where the boy had come from. 'All I know, all I know. Loving you is a losing game.' 

He didn’t know why he took the risk. In the end, he blamed alcohol. Pushing the wooden door open he stepped into a light blue room. A lamp on the desk, located on the opposite him bathed everything in a warm light. Beside that the room was dark.

He could see a bed in the corner. A yellow armchair beside a large window. Some shelves packed with books, vinyl, and souvenirs. A small wardrobe and finally the radio on the nightstand. Stepping further into the room his gaze caught all the small little sketches with various animals, humans, and plants in different scenarios. Amazed he admired them. He even took one from the pinboard above the desk.

A raccoon holding a little rabbit. Underneath a caption: “the rabbit in my heart will always be my little brother.” 

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” A voice interrupted Lucas. He felt a blush creeping up his face. 'Loving you is a losing game' Afraid he turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a cliffhanger just a little break...  
> And the song Eliott is listening to is "Arcade" by Duncan Laurence. (the Netherlands will win Eurovision)


	5. hedgehogs are the bravest animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott is shocked but recovers quickly.  
> Meanwhile, Lucas is happy. Then a little bit sad but not for long.  
> And Simon? Well, he's a little bit stupid.  
> (In the end, Arthur solves it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salut,  
> I am kind of glad I am nearly done with this. Not because I am tired of it. No, it's because I have tons of stuff to do. And no more time to procrastinate.  
> So thank you all for reading and a special thanks for those who wrote comments.  
> You're the best. (The sibling talk made my day)

Eliott couldn’t believe what was happening. A second before he had wanted to scold this boy for being in his room. Now his mind tried to process, the fact that Lucas stood here. In front of him. With his big blue eyes and tousled hair. Wearing a hedgehog sweater. Memories of the time, they first met crashed through him. Lucas’ shy smile. His blushing and the conversation they had later on. The flame inside his veins telling him to go for it. He barely saw the boy moving before the sensations overcame him and he blacked out. 

He woke up shortly after with someone holding his head talking to him clearly in panic. “Eliott, wake up, please. I swear to god if you don’t wake up…” Opening his eyes he saw Lucas worried expression above him. “Then what?” Suprised Lucas gasped but threated a second later: “Well then I tell Madam Choupin where you live.”  
“You wouldn’t”, Eliott said pushing himself on his elbows. 

“Try me.” Still caressing his face Lucas smiled at Eliott. Who looked like Lucas hung the moon. Nevertheless, his expression broke a bit as he remembered the past days.

His voice was quiet as he asked: “Why didn’t you call me?” Letting go of Eliott’s face Lucas fidged his fingers. “I lost the paper on which you wrote the number down.” He confessed. “And I tried to find you through social media. But I couldn’t find you. I feared I would never see you again.” 

Hating to see the boy all sad and devasted Eliott slung his arms around the boy hugging him. “In the end, we found each other.” “Finally”, Lucas mumbled his face pressed against Eliott’s shoulder. 

They stayed there, hugging each other til Eliott said: “Actually I am confused. Is there another Lucas at this party?” He asked making Lucas depart from him. “No, not that I know. Why?” Eliott made a strange face. “So you’re the only Lucas and the one Simon invited for the history paper.” Feeling a bit out of place Lucas nodded. “Yes.” 

“I can’t believe it. All the past days I was crying after you and my dumb-ass brother knew you all along.” Eliott shook his head. 

Due to that Lucas laughed. “Well no one thought the mysterious guy I met, could be that close.” Cocking his eyebrows Eliott said: “You think I am mysterious? Well, I have to say. I think I am pretty disguised myself.” Eliott’s serious expression made Lucas grinning. “Okay no you’re just dorky.” He corrected. 

“I am not in fact dorky.” Eliott said in defense while he tried to stand up pulling Lucas with him. Avoiding to look at his collection of raccoons. “But that’s why I like you.”, Lucas reassured him. The boy was looking up to Eliott. And before Eliott could do something Lucas had pushed himself on his tiptoes kissing him. Grabbing his shirt in the progress. Before Lucas could get the wrong impression Eliott kissed him back. Placing his arms around the boy’s neck and pulling him even closer. As they departed Lucas smiled at him and at this moment Eliott couldn’t be happier. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” He said to him, grabbing his hand. And Lucas nodded.

The night air felt cold on Lucas’ skin but that wasn’t the reason for the goosebump which spread on his forearms. It was the fact, that he had finally found the person he had tried to find for days. Right now Eliott could show him anything and he would be happy about it. Climbing a small ladder to the rooftop Lucas looked to Eliott, who was right behind him grinning at him. His eyes were glowing in the dark night. “You don’t have to be afraid.” “I am not.”, Lucas said. 

On the rooftop, Lucas looked around. There was a table with a watering can on it, two chairs accompanied it. Eliott went to a box at the edge of the roof. Taking a few blankets and two seat cushions out of it. Instead of putting them on the chairs he placed it onto the ground, making a little place, to sit for them. “Come sit me.” Eliott invited him and Lucas went to him. “I am sorry that there are no candles or something to eat for our second date.” He said playing with the edge of the blanket.

“I think the stars are a good excuse for candles.” Lucas took Eliott’s hand in his. Who in return reassured the hold, then he looked up. His eyes gleaming. “Lucas, you have no idea how glad I am that you’re here. And I wanted to ask you since the day in the laundrette if you maybe want to be in a relationship with me.” Before Lucas could answer, Eliott continued. “But my first priority is your happiness and therefore I have to tell you something before you say yes or no. I mean you can say no. No pressure here.” 

Taking a big breath Eliott confessed: “I am bipolar.” Searching for a reaction in Lucas’ eyes the later could see how scared Eliott was for his reaction. “I mean I mostly have it under control. I am taking my meds and all. But sometimes an episode is triggered. I get a little maniac then mostly just depressed.” Eliott had started to speak again. 

“Eliott wait, it’s okay. I may not no that much on that topic. But I know I want to try it with you.” Lucas interrupted him. Taking his face in his hands he looked the older boy deep in the eyes. “I didn’t search you for nothing.” “But this disorder-” 

“Don’t but me right now. I said what I said.” Still looking at Eliott, Lucas noticed how the sorrowful expression vanished and a hopeful grin appeared on his face. 

“I always knew hedgehogs were the bravest animals.” Shaking his head in disbelief Lucas rearranged himself so he was in Eliott’s lap. “You’re a dork.” Wrapping his arms around Lucas Eliott placed his head on Lucas's shoulder. “But the dork is gonna teach you a thing about the stars.” He whispered. 

The next morning came quickly but neither Eliott nor Lucas noticed it really. They had talked all night long. Getting to know each other better. With the sun shining onto them they decided it was time to get inside. Mostly because Lucas was hungry. “Before I lose you to hunger I think it’s best to get you something to eat.” Eliott joked leading Lucas downstairs.  
Letting go of him Eliott departed to the kitchen whilst Lucas went to the living room. To use the word mess was just an understatement. On the table, twenty beer bottles were reigning accompanied by various shots, crumps of chips and tissues. The floor itself was mostly okay, some whiskey bottles and paper streamers could be found.

And the guests were gone. Just Simon was sleeping on the couch, and he snored rather loudly.  
Taking his phone out to check his messages (not to record the snoring why would he) Lucas let Simon sleep and wandered back to Eliott. 

Yann at 00:54  
Lucas where the fuck are you? Did you go home?

Basile 1:18  
Man, guys I think Daphné smiled at me.

Arthur 1:19  
Basile shut, we’re asking about Lucas. 

Basile 1:40  
I am sorry Lucas I am not setting you up with my brother. Please don’t be gone…

Basile 1:45  
That was Simon, sorry. Lulu where are you? Simon is crying. I think he is really sad.  
Arthur 2:02  
For god’s sake Lucas next time you get chipped.

Yann 2:30  
I am now seriously worried. Lucas answer!

Arthur 2:45  
I phone Manon. 

Arthur 3:00  
He’s not home. And now Manon is worried too. 

Missed calls ten by Yann  
Missed calls 4 by Arthur Conan Doyle  
Missed calls 6 by Bas(tille)  
Missed calls 8 by Manon 

Then his phone rang and he nearly let it fall. It was Yann.

“Lucas you’re there we feared you’d be kidnapped.”  
He sounded really worried. 

“I am sorry Yann. I tell you at school.” He said.  
“What? No, what’s going on?” Yann demanded to know. But Lucas wasn’t sure what to tell him. Did Eliott want to meet his friends that early? 

“Yann I will tell you. No worries. And could you tell the others that I am okay.”  
Yann didn’t sound pleased but he agreed. 

“I think I make something easy.”, Eliott said as Lucas came into the kitchen. “You okay with toast. And by the way, is my brother okay?” He asked taking the bread out of the storage. “Well yes, I think. He’s asleep.” 

Looking at the clock above the door Eliott guessed: “Well it’s five am so I think he needs a bit of sleep.” Meanwhile, Lucas had taken a seat and observed the pin board. Some things were scribbled on it. 

Grocery list: Milk, cereals, noodles, toilet paper, chocolate bars (with a comment: did you eat them already?). A rabbit looking frightened next to it a raccoon, “You can make it!” The raccoon seemed to say. Also, a timetable showed some deadlines. Sunday: family dinner with aunt Cecil, and a doctor’s appointment for Eliott, his parent’s work dates. This whole family thing reminded Lucas a bit too much of his own family situation. 

Despite the reunite with Eliott, his face fell a bit. “You okay?” Eliott asked suddenly his expressions worried. “Yes it’s just…” He stopped avoiding Eliott’s glance. “Hey wait Lucas talked to me.” Kneeling in front of him Eliott tried to read Lucas’ expressions. His hands placed on his knees. Caressing him a bit. “My, … my father practically abandoned me for being gay.” Lucas spoke fast and couldn’t stop tearing up a bit at the end. “Oh, Lucas please don’t cry. Sweetheart.” Eliott whispered embracing him and rubbing his hands up and down his spine. And Lucas buried his face into Eliott’s shoulder. Feeling like a heavy weight had been lifting from his shoulders. His relationship with his father hadn’t been the best but after his coming out his father had barely spoken to him. Never once asking how he was when he was living on his own. He cried while Eliott comforted him. 

After some minutes Lucas wasn’t crying anymore and broke the hug. Eliott looked at him. “It’ll be okay.” He reassured him, stroking his heated cheek. 

“I am still hungry.” Lucas tried to get back to normal and Eliott smiled. “Breakfast is ready.” He said. And together they ate toast with strawberry jelly. 

 

__________________

At six am Simon woke up with a massive headache, stumbling onto some bottles he nearly fell on the floor. Why did he drink so much? Fortunately, everyone had gone home even though the last at 4 am. Slowly he remembered the whole night. And promptly took his phone out. 

A message by Yann 3:55  
Don’t ever try to set Lucas up. No, he’s gone!

Yann 5:07  
He’s alive and well but I have no idea where. 

Basile 4:45  
I think Lucas ran away. 

Basile 5:09  
Okay, apparently not. He’s okay but no one knows where he is.

Feeling a rush of relief rushing down his body he was glad that Lucas was alive. They had searched for the boy everywhere. He had even considered to wake Eliott but decided against it. In the end, he had convinced the others and himself that Lucas must have hidden somewhere in the house. Even if Daphné and basically all of the girls had threatened him with a slow and painful death if he wasn’t found they calmed down a bit and left the place at 4 am. 

 

Scratching his head he walked to the kitchen where he heard his brother laughing. Why he was awake Simon did not know. “Hey El, I hope you didn’t wake up, I really tried to keep the music at a minim-” Then his tongue stopped working and he stood there in the door frame his mouth hanging open. Then Simon let out a curse. “The holy fuck is just happening. Is this a dream?” 

Looking at him confused Eliott and Lucas were sitting at the kitchen table eating toast. At least Eliott hadn’t cooked. “Language.” Eliott just said while he continued to eat. Just Lucas looked a bit out of space. “I I have literally no idea what to say. Did you two…? I mean just because you could, doesn’t mean you have.” Simon started his brain started to work in record time now.  
“And Lucas I told you my brother is good boyfriend material. He just can’t cook.” Then his expression hardened a bit. “And why did you leave? We were worried sick.” Crossing his arms he looked at Lucas a little bit accusing. 

Who in return shifted in his seat. Before he could answer Eliott said. “Stop interrogating him. He’s our guest, not a criminal.” “Alright, I stop. But wait…” He was now looking at Lucas. “I think I am missing something.” He said while his phone rang. 

It was Arthur.  
“Hey man, I just wanted to ask you something.”  
“Go on.”  
“Well I spoke with Imane and she said that your brother’s name is Eliott, not Eli, what I thought it was.”  
“Okay and?”  
“So I may be told you about this guy Lucas’s searching.”  
“No, not really.”  
“Anyway. No, after I connected everything Lucas told us. I think the mysterious guy he met at the laundrette is your brother.”  
Simon had kept looking at Lucas and Eliott as Arthur told him more about this case. His eyes grew wider and wider.  
“I am beginning to think that too.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Well, he’s here with him.”  
“No, you’re joking.”  
“Never”.  
Then he had to hold his phone from his ear cause Arthur was screaming into it.  
“I fucking solved it.” Ending the call Simon had to sit down a bit.

“I am a fucking idiot.” He said. Holding his head in his hands. “Can’t say anything against it.”, Eliott commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not really sure if the boys' squad (the four musketeers) and the girls' squad should make an appearance.  
> Maybe...  
> And I just wanted to say that I wanted to keep the bipolar disorder in the story. Cause I think it's important, but if I did something wrong there, just say it.  
> (I didn't meant to say it, but Sofianne looks like Shawn Mendes and no one can convince me otherwise)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
